


keep this love in a photograph

by nerdoftheinternet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Get it?, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi's Family, Mentioned Tsukishima's Family, Mentioned fukurodani, Not really a songfic, Out on a date, Photography, This is literally Tsukki mooning over his boyfriend, but title is shamelessly ripped off from an ed sheeran song, i'm gonna stop now, lol mooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: A day in the life of long-distance lovers out on their monthly date.





	keep this love in a photograph

“Can I take a photo of you?”

 

Kei turned around to face Akaashi, his face hidden by the viewfinder of the Polaroid camera that he had pointed at him. The small bookshop they had stopped by to be shielded from the rain was so quiet that even Akaashi’s calm voice echoed lightly among shelves over shelves of second-hand books. They had been out on their monthly dates that alternated between Tokyo and Miyagi, a condition they’d agreed upon shortly after their relationship started. While Kei’s parents and his brother found it nice that Kei was not in a perfectly functional relationship, but that he was also getting to know the city he planned to go to university in, they couldn’t say the same for Akaashi’s parents. Akaashi’s mother in particular wanted him to focus on his university exams rather than spending time with a lover who was not only younger, but also male.

 

Grimacing, he pressed a palm on the lenses knowing that the smudges would irritate Akaashi enough without him having to say anything. True to his prediction, the other frowns and with a murmured ‘geh,’ moves his camera from Kei and wiping the lenses carefully  with the sleeve of his jumper before putting it back into the camera bag that he had slung over his shoulder. “I’m with you right now, why do you need a photo?” He complains half-heartedly, continuing to browse the book in his hand, a dog eared Japanese translation of some famous Hollywood mystery. He reminds himself to bring up the film when he and Akaashi had a movie night.

 

“I need something to remember this day…” Akaashi hums in reply, holding a tanned hand out to Kei with a small smile, his lips barely quirking up though he could see the mirth from his usually passive face. Picking up the book in one hand and holding Akaashi’s in the other, they head to the register to pay for the book and exited the shop soon after. Hands still intertwined they walked down the damp streets, the September rain leaving pools of water on the ground that bounced off of their every step.

 

Leaning closer to Akaashi’s ear, Kei decides to tease him, using his height to press a small kiss onto his temple, pulling him closer as he spoke. “Don’t worry Akaashi-senpai, I’ll make sure to leave you something to remember me by…” He could feel his heart squeezing tightly at the sight of the blush on Akaashi’s cheeks. His face was still horribly neutral, eyes trained at Kei's face, same beautifully pointed nose that was red from the cold and possibly embarrassment and straight pink lips that Tsukishima wanted to kiss so badly. If only they weren’t in public right now. Later. Definitely later he would have his fill of those soft lips that tasted of the sweetest strawberries.

 

* * *

 

 

_Click. Click._

 

“More photos?” Kei asks, glasses off (among other things) and splayed on Akaashi’s bed, a tornado of rumpled sheets and pillows that have been thrown every which way. Akaashi says nothing, just the sound of the shutter clicking and his soft breathing in time to the movement of his soft fingers. Unlike Kei’s rough, bruised fingers, Akaashi kept his hands and nails clean and moisturised, always smelling of some sort of honey-scented hand cream. Smelling so sweet that Kei barely stopped the urge to bite.

 

“Akaashi-san…” He tried to blearily paw at the camera but Akaashi moved just out of reach, his movements creating a flurry of cold air that gave Kei the chills. “It’s cold…” He complains, pulling Akaashi closer, this time he complies, burying himself in Kei’s arms. He tightens his hold, wrapping long limbs on the sturdy waist in front of him. Akaashi ever so provocative, sits on top of his lap with a grind of his hips and cards his long fingers on Kei’s short hair, one hand still holding that infernal camera. “Akaashi-san?” He spoke so softly, so quietly that Kei, almost unconsciously had to move their faces closer to each other. He could almost hear the teasing smirk in his voice. The one that said ‘after everything they’d done tonight?’ Pulling him closer, until their chests touched and Akaashi’s breath expelled in between them.

 

“Then…Keiji.” Kei hums, throat constricting painfully as he watched Akaashi flush. Akaashi Keiji rarely blushed, his face an impenetrable wall of blunt truths and carefully masked emotions that he always tried to explain away to others but mostly to himself. He couldn’t hide from Kei though. Not when he knew Kei used a similar sort of mask to cover up his own insecurities.

 

Now in the safety of their own space, Akaashi’s face shows him what he already knows. His cheeks turned red, the pinkened flesh attracting his gaze to it as it trailed down to his long, swan-like neck that made Kei want to bite and to his chest. Pink and blushing as it pumped his blood so quickly, Kei could feel his racing heartbeat against him. Like it was trying to jump out of his chest and come to Kei. He pulled him in, seating him on his lap fully until Kei felt his desire press on Akaashi’s bottom, enjoying the pleasure pain of the bite he deposited on his neck. “Say it again Kei...” Aka- Keiji breathed against his neck, soft tongue peeking out between parted lips. He says his name over and over again, using his tongue in Kei’s mouth just as he pulled the camera from Akaashi’s hand and placed it on the side table, the soft thud lost in the sound of their whispered passion.

 

* * *

_In a certain memory card, a multitude of photos that tell a story of a person’s life could be found. It contained day-to-day photos such as images of a well-worn path, the orange brick walls scuffled by the neighbourhood animals and children that walked pass it every day for years. Next is an electric post, blue ink standing out in its “GO FUKURODANI VC!” that remained vibrant despite the obvious signs that someone tried to scrub it off._

 

_Another series of photos, this time depicting a tall majestic building. One photo proudly displays the building name of ‘Fukurodani Academy,’ uniformed students blurred in the background of a spring day that painted the skies a bright blue._

 

_More photos, young men and women in the Fukurodani blazer having fun on school grounds. A lively person with two toned hair in grey and black jumping up towards the camera, big grin on his face. Another set of photos of what seemed to be a shot of a volleyball court, the photographer capturing the other side of the net where two tall young men seemed to be in conversation, the dark haired one smiling while the blond looked irritated. A fireworks show. A car park filled with people entering their own buses behind a setting sun. A lone photo of a starry night sky._

 

_Hundreds of photos later, another set of photos can be found. Unlike the other ones these are more private, taken mostly in the comfort of what seemed like a bedroom. The focus of the images is a blond young man. He sits up on the bed as the sheets pooled around him, his short hair sticking up and golden eyes adorably squinting up at the camera. The next few photos show him reaching for the camera which seemed to be just out of reach. An exasperated smile sits on his lips._

 

_The following images are more private and…risqué. No faces are seen but it can be inferred that it’s the same blond man and a dark haired person. The two are in tight embrace, clothes off and the dark haired person seemingly taking the photo from behind the blond. They rest their head on the others neck and obscures their face effectively, showing only one green eye that shimmered with such desire. The rest of the photos are muddy from movement until finally, darkness._

 

_A distinct shot among the photos. An unfamiliar man sits as the subject of the photos, unseen from any of the other images in the collection. Dark messy hair lies on top of folded arms. Eyes closed and serene, the photo is taken near natural light, the sun rays reflecting off of his slumbering body like a halo. The photo is soft at the edges and at an odd angle, as if the photographer is unused to handling cameras or taking photos. It is obvious that there is lack of skill from this one photo, using the automatic settings to focus rather than manually adjusting it. However there is warmth in the photo, careful timing and movement’s needed to capture a subject so fleeting, so raw. Like finally being reunited with a part of oneself that has been gone too long._

**Author's Note:**

> So recap, I wrote this uh, about two days ago from a simple idea that I got from shitty radio music. (Story of my life tbh) Basically got some ideas from Ed Sheeran's Photograph and also the HQ fandom's undying love for Photographer!Akaashi. I hope you enjoy reading and as usual unbeta'd cos I have no friends to stop me from butchering the English language.


End file.
